The Marauder's Return
by Queen Isa
Summary: What if Harry could talk to his dad through the Maraudeer's Map? R&R plz!


Disclaimer: Everything Harry Pooter-ish belongs to JKR, and all the other stuff, eg: the stuff you don't recognise belongs to ME!!!!!!  
  
AN: WELL, you know how in the 3rd book, Snape talks to the Marauder's Map and it answers him? Well this is what happens when Harry talks to it!  
  
I hope you like it! Its my first HP fic. Oh, and BTW its set in between the 3rd and 4th books.  
  
~Queen Isa~  
  
~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry bent low over the Map in the Gryffindor Common Room, late on Friday night.  
  
"Hello" he said pointing his wand at the Marauder's Map. Suddenly snake like writing wormed its way across the parchment and formed in read-able words.  
  
Mr Padfoot would like to say: Hi! And is Professor McGonagall's hair stiff bright fluro pink, from the time that I hexed her?  
  
Mr Prongs would like to say: Padfoot old buddy, we all know it was all MY idea.  
  
Mr Moony would state: True, Prongs, but you must admit that you couldn't have done it without US, isn't that right Wormtail?  
  
Mr Wormtail says: Very True Moony, and also Hello who are you?  
  
Harry pointed his wand at the Mao again and said: "My name is Harry Potter"  
  
Mr Padfoot says: Cool! How many relations do you HAVE Prongs?!  
  
Mr Prongs would like to ask: Are you a cousin or something, because I can't remember a Harry, in my family .  
  
AN:Remember, The Marauders made the Map BEFORE Lily and James had Harry so therefore they don't know about Harry.  
  
Harry thought and said wand pointed at the parchment: " Er, no.. I'm James Potter's son."  
  
Mr Padfoot says in amazement while laughing hysterically on the floor: You've got a SON Prongs?!  
  
Mr Moony says: Wow! Good going Prongs!  
  
Mr Wormtail would like to ask: So, who's the lucky girl?  
  
Mr Prongs keels over on the floor in a dead faint.  
  
Mr Padfoot would like to add: Well done Harry! You've succeeded in shocking little Jamsie half to death!  
  
Mr Moony says: I think you've got the makings of being a Marauder don't'cha think Padfoot?  
  
Mr Padfoot: Hell yes! Anyone who can make Jamsie boy faint like that must be! And so young Harry I hereforth dub thee a Marauder, with free use of the glorious Map and Jamsie's Invisibility Cloak. Do you have it by the way?  
  
AN: He's doing an uncanny impersonation of Percy here eh?  
  
Harry said: "Yes, Dumbledore gave it to me."  
  
Mr Prongs said awaking from his faint: You mean to say that Dumbly-dorr's STILL working at Hogwarts?!  
  
Mr Wormtaail says: God! The guy must be a wrinkled old prune by now! And looking like one must mean his minds gone too!  
  
This comment invoked a loud, outburst from the usually submissive Remus.  
  
Mr Moony: **Grabs Wormtail by the shoulders and shakes him like the rat he is**^ All the while shouting How DARE you !  
  
AN: ^ I couldn't resist.  
  
Mr Padfoot and Mr Prongs leap on Mr Wormtail and begin tickling him until he begs for mercy, then Mr Prongs grabs his wand and turns Mr Wormtail into a bright fluro yellow rat with a red tail, blue paws and champagne coloured whiskers.  
  
AN: I just HAD to. And begins to laugh.  
  
Mr Wormtail squeaks and runs off in fear.  
  
Mr Moony says in satisfaction: Good riddance to bad rubbish.  
  
Mr Padfoot: Well before we had certain interruptions, we were on the subject of Harry, oh and by the way are you still there Harry?  
  
Harry who'd been watching (well reading) all this said: "Yes I am."  
  
Mr Prongs says in amazement: So.. whose your mother?  
  
Harry says: "Erm, I know her name was Lily and I think her last name was Evans.. I'm not sure."  
  
Mr Padfoot who was busy putting itching powder through ALL Argus Filch's clothes, and hiding from Mrs Norris under James's Invisibility Cloak suddenly dropped the powder ALL OVER the cat!  
  
AN: Sorry Mrs Norris fans, but I have nothing against cats really, just that particularly evil one.. so sweet, sweet revenge! And don't forget, it washes out! .. eventually.. And its not as if she wouldnot be itching before, after all she Is a cat and she's BOUND to have fleas! So :-P  
  
Messers Prongs,Padfoot and Moony: LILY EVANS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
MR Padfoot says: But she's UNTOUCHABLE!even to the charms of Sirius Black.  
  
Mr Prongs states: Er.. Padfoot ol' buddy? No-one is an untouchable to me!  
  
Mr Padfoot would like too remind Mr Prongs over a certain incident involving Arabella Fig, who he'd thought he could get with.  
  
Mr Moony says: Well, you know Prongs, he happens to have a point for once.  
  
Mr Padfoot says: O! I just LOVE it when I'm right!  
  
Mr Prongs says: Yeah, that's because it only ever happens once every oh, say, century?  
  
Mr Moony begins to speak to Harry about Quidditch changing the subject in a hurry, in case it revolves into a fight. Do you play?  
  
Harry answers: "Yes." Mr Prongs now takers an interest while shoving Padfoot off him, who was turning his hair purple.  
  
Mr Prongs: What position do you play and for which house?  
  
"Gryffindor and Seeker" Harry answers.  
  
Mr Padfoot says in amazement: No kidding?! Itas the exact spot and House that Jamsie here plays (Though How they chose HIM of ALL people I'll NEVER know."  
  
Mr Moony says: But Padfoot, you hardly ever know anything anyway, so I hardly see the problem.  
  
Mr Prongs would like to congratulate Mr Moony on his exellent timing.  
  
Mr Padfoot would like to say: Haha Moony, you'll pay for that ONE! Hehehe!  
  
Harry suddenly hearing a noise behind him, said Goodbye to the Marauders and wiped the Map clean. He stole up to bed and thought, "Maybe I'll tell Ron and Hermione tomorrow." With that he fell into a deep and wonderful sleep about being with the Marauders.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So.. what did you think of it? Please R&R and keep in mind, its my first MWPP+Harry fanfic!  
  
~Queen Isa~ 


End file.
